Heather Potter The Celtic Singer
by Hualiama
Summary: What if Heather Potter was raised by a musical band. What if despite all her uncle did to her she was able to get away with her spirit intact. What if she was a blind musical prodigy. Read to find out. Fem harry, Blind harry, Semi light/gray harry. Minor cursing and swearing. Allusions to rape of young minor.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Celtic Woman

 **Heather POV**

The nice lady walked up to me I could sense her and asked where are my parents. I reflected on how I got here.

 **Flashback**

Earlier today

"Freak" Aunt Petunia said, "Get up, you have chores to do." Heather was, but 8 years old. She had not gone to primary school and instead learnt English by using one of Dudley's old dictionaries. Her lexicon was far above most children at her age. Though she was blind she never acted like it. For some reason her ability to read was subconscious. She didn't read with her eyes but with her fingers. She knew that the book wasn't different and the pages were smooth however, the small change where the ink was printed allowed her to learn enough English.

Uncle Vernon did not like having to take care of the 'Freak' as he called her. She had to pay her rent by doing chores or in other manners. She nearly trembled at the thought of the other manners.

Heather got up and walked out. Aunt Petunia said "You have to cook the bacon, wash and iron the clothes, pull out weeds in the garden, cook lunch, vacuum the floors, clean Dudley's Bedrooms, clean Vernon and mine's bedroom, cook dinner, and serve us in any other way you can"

Heather was used to this and didn't complain. After completing the chores every day after having to sense where I was going, Uncle Vernon would use her for his sick needs. Today though it was Dudley's birthday, and Uncle Vernon was taking everyone to London to see the London Eye.

While in the car Uncle Vernon said "Freak stay in the car and don't get out you will not go with us. You would ruin Dudley's birthday." to which Heather said "Yes uncle Vernon." 10 minutes after they had left she snuck out of the car and left.

 **Flashback End**

This is where her leaving the car got her. Stuck near some venue or what was the word again concert? Yes that's the word she was near a concert hall. She had run down a set of steps and boarded some sort of car. She heard a person call out a few starts and stops later. She knew It was late, and she was getting tired. She heard great singing inside from some vocal band.

 **Susan McFadden's POV**

The other girls and I finished singing "Mo Ghile Mear" at the Victoria Albert and were ready to leave. We had become quite popular and were hoping to make Celtic music alive again. We even called ourselves Celtic Woman.

As I was leaving with the other girls I saw a young girl who couldn't have been older than 5 look around lost. When I came up to her to ask whether or not her parents were nearby she looked at me. To my horror one of her eyes was a milky white, and the other had scar tissue over the eyelid. She looked raggedy, malnourished, dirty, and near dead. (A description of her may help the reader). She was about 3 and a half feet tall with pale skin. The skin looked so pale that she could have been a ghost. Her heart-shaped face was malnourished and had several bruises. I looked at her arms and saw numerous scars and words that appeared to be burned into them. Freak, harlot, whore the list continues and I could not believe what had happened. A naggin voice in my head said "Help her now." I complied immediately after noticing that she had an unusual lightning shaped scar on her forehead.

I quickly asked her if she needed me to help her find her parents. She responded "I'm an orphan, my parents died in a car accident. I lived with my aunt and uncle but..."

The other girls were ready to go and called to me "Susan were ready to go." I said "Tara get over hear I may need your help." Tara came over and saw the girl, and said "another fan". "Look at her eyes" I said. As she looked at her eyes Tara's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Where are her parents" Tara said, "She said she was an orphan, and she lived with her aunt and uncle, but won't say anymore to that subject" I said. I then turned to her and asked "how old are you." She immediately replied "8, however I do not know how accurate the days I counted are." I was surprised at her lexicon.

I said "I think we need to get her out of here, its cold and we can take her to the orphanage tomorrow" "sure I'll let the other girls know" Tara said. I said "I think we might need to take her to the doctor, and at least get her cleaned up." Heather was filthy and was wearing a shirt ten times bigger than her.

While Tara was informing the other girls I asked her some more questions. Where do you live? Where are your guardians. How did you get here? Her answers surprised and horrified me. She said "I live in Surrey, England. I don't know the last I heard was that they were going to the London Eye. I walked down into a station and saw a sign called the Underground."

The fact her relatives obviously did not care about her and left her in the car while going to the London Eye sickened me. I said "We're going to take you to the doctor." To which she replied "What's a doctor?" I suddenly felt very small and said A doctor is a person who helps people who are sick get better." She said "Okay." Tara, Orla, and Eabhe came over than and Orla said "Tara told me about this girl."

I said "We need to get her to a doctor if you guys don't mind." Eabhe said "Of course we don't mind let's go on a road trip." Heather said "I don't know if I will be allowed to go. I'm sure that this 'doctor' costs money, and I do not have any." To which I replied, "No worries I'll pay for it I have plenty of money."

I told Chuck that she was an orphan I saw on the street and was blind. He said, "Let's go get her starting to heal."

-Doctor's Office-

 **Heather's POV**

I was scared until the blonde lady started asking me questions. I felt that I could trust her and answered all of her question to my best ability. While we were on the road as the black haired lady said they introduced themselves to me.

The blonde lady's name was Susan, the red haired lady name was Tara, the older red haired lady name was Orla, and the black haired lady's name was Eabhe. They said they were part of a vocal band called Celtic Woman. I was very happy that Eabhe started telling jokes. Afterwards, Tara played the violin in such a wonderful manner that I fell asleep.

I woke up to Susan shaking my shoulder. She said it was time to go to which I responded "Okay." We went into this red bricked building with the sign Boot's over it. Tara and Orla went and talked to the lady at the counter while Susan and Eabhe stayed with me. Not long after I heard a voice saying "Heather time to go in for a checkup." The voice was that of a nice young man in a white coat.

I walked into the checkup room as well as Susan, Tara, and Orla. Eabhe said she is somewhat afraid of needles and stayed outside. The doctor told me I needed to take off my shirt. I did so after a nod from Susan. The minute he saw my back he said "What happened" to Susan.

While Susan talked to the doctor. I was hugging Orla and Tara as they whispered soothingly into my ear. After the doctor spoke to Susan He told me that I needed to go to the hospital. Susan said "It's where sick people go if the doctor can't help them." I said "Okay another road trip."

 **Susan's POV**

When the doctor looked at her back I could tell something was wrong. He asked me what happened and I informed him of what I knew. He said "I can't fix this you need to go to the hospital. Here is the name of the doctor there that you need to see. Tell him it is from me and he will see her immediately." I looked at the slip of paper he pressed into my hand and it read Doctor Mamoru.

I looked at Heather and was happy to see that she was hugging Orla and Tara while they were comforting her. I said after the doctor told Heather she needed to got to the hospital, but at the puzzled look on her face I changed my original thought and said "It's where sick people go if the doctor can't help them."

As we got into the bus I told her that everything was going to be alright.

 **Heather's POV**

-The Royal London Hospital-

I hoped as we entered the car that everything was going to be alright. Susan then told me what I wanted to hear, and we left to go to the hospital. Eabhe explained that when she was young she hated shots especially after a doctor had given her the wrong shot by accident. I was happy to finally get to the hospital, and hopefully not hurt anymore.

I had learned when I was 3 that after losing my left eye, and not being able to see out of my right I would have to learn to get around through my other senses. When we reached the hospital, I was able to get out of the bus and walked to the nurses desk.

Susan said "I'd like to see Doctor Mamoru" to which the nurse replied "Doctor Mamoru is a very busy man if you don't have an appointment he won't see you." Susan got agitated and said "Tell him its from Doctor James and that he is pulling in that favor from Iraq." I was surprised when I heard Doctor Mamoru come out a few minutes after the nurse had left to tell him.

He said "Come on back we're going to probably admit you to the hospital if James is calling in that favor." I went back and this time Susan and Tara came while Orla and Eabhe stayed behind. They said that they were going to get something to eat for themselves as well as Susan, Tara, and me.

I complied with Doctor Mamoru's orders after he said take off my shirt. He said he would have to run numerous tests, and that Susan and Tara should go out. While I complied with his orders I started getting somewhat anxious. Will he do something to me? Will he hurt me like Uncle Vernon? He didn't however, and had me go to Susan and Tara after he was done.

 **Susan POV**

I held my breath the entire time Heather was in the room. I told Tara of my worries to which she replied "Don't worry I'm sure Heather will be alright." I started having this warm feeling, and hoped that it meant that I was doing the right thing.

I asked Tara "Do you think I should drop her off in the orphanage?" She replied saying "Do what you think is best, I will support you, however I believe she is emotionally attached to you now." I said, "I think I may just adopt her myself, but I want to ask Orla and Eabhe before I make my decision." Tara stayed silent for a minute before saying "If you adopt her know that I will teach her the violin if she wants. Know that if you really want to adopt her that she will be with us on the road all the time. Know that if you choose to adopt her that she will be loved by me and you until my dying breath."

I had tears in my eyes after hearing her affirmations to my idea. "Tara … Thank you so much for your support on this topic. I … can't thank you enough." She said, "This is my vow to her and you." Doctor Mamoru came out with Heather and said "It will take a while for me to get through the results. She looked tired and is probably exhausted." I realized it was almost 2:00 AM. I said "Okay, we'll get her to sleep on the bus, and get ourselves something to eat." Doctor Mamoru said, "The results should be back by 10:00 this morning."

The doctor left. I said "Tara lets go lay her down into my bunk. I'll meet you near the entrance in 10 minutes." 10 minutes later I had laid Heather down on my bed inside the coach, and covered her up. I met up with Tara and we went to the cafeteria in the hospital.

-Hospital Cafeteria-

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Orla and Eabhe near the back-right corner of the cafeteria. We walked over there and sat down. Eabhe said "How is she doing?" I said "The doctor said she was alright. I let her sleep in my bunk on the coach. Doctor Mamoru her results would be back by 10:00 this morning. I think we should get some sleep as well, but I have a question for you two." Orla and Eabhe said "Well what's the question?"

I said "Do you think I should adopt her, and would you be open to having her live on the road with us? Tara told me that she was obviously emotionally attached to me as well as you two by her behavior." Orla and Eabhe didn't miss a beat and said "Yes" with such vehemence that I was reeling back in my chair.

I said okay let's all get some shut-eye and discuss how we are going to teach her tomorrow. Tara, Eabhe, and Orla said "Agreed."

Read and Review. Flames are not welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 A Young Talent

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Celtic Woman

 **Susan POV**

-Celtic Woman Coach-

After waking up in my bunk bed around 8:00 AM I noticed that Heather was not beside me and I started to freak out. I tried telling myself okay she's just gone to the restroom. However, after checking the restroom on the coach I really freaked out. I then realized that Tara and Orla were missing and thought they were searching for her. Chuck had already gone to sleep in the morning, so I was left with Eabhe to find Heather, Tara, and Orla.

I got dressed and walked out of the coach when to my surprise Heather was sitting with Tara and Orla near the hospital. As I walked over to her I noticed that Tara and Orla were sleeping while she was wide awake. I said, "Heather why did you get out of the coach?" She replied "I woke up, and Tara and Orla were ready to go outside. I didn't know where to go since I haven't had enough time to map out incredibly well where I am. They took me outside, and then both just nodded off."

I was still utterly amazed at her lexicon. I then decided to ask her something that had been nagging me. I said, "How old are you?" What she said surprised me. She said, "Four or at least I think four." I responded "Okay" I then grabbed Orla and Tara by their shoulders and gently shook them awake. They didn't stir for a bit, but gradually woke up.

-The Royal London Hospital-

I said you guys need to get dressed we're going to see the Doctor Mamoru. I woke up Eabhe and the girls got dressed. We entered the hospital while I carried Heather. I was still amazed at her age and resilience. When we entered Doctor Mamoru's office he said "Right on time, and I have the results as well." I said great to which he replied with a sad face "You won't be so happy when you hear the full results." He then said "I would suggest two of you stay, and two of you leave with Heather this is going to be quite boring."

Orla and Eabhe said they would get her some breakfast and left with Heather. I was apprehensive when he had said that, but what he said was worse. He said "Full test results conclude that the 8 year old Heather no surname has been under a tremendous amount of physical, mental, and spiritual abuse. Physical abuse consists of poisoned words carved into her back and arms, whip marks, burns across lower back, severe malnutrition, neglect, Lacerations with a sharp blade on her legs, and… He paused for a moment … rape. Mental and spiritual abuse was caused from all of this, and we think her blind eye was intentionally damaged. Her right eye wasn't naturally blind, and her left was burned out of its socket with some instrument. Whoever did this should rot in prison for the rest of their lifespan, and never see the light of day."

I was crying by the end of the results. I knew it was bad, but not as bad as this. I said "Can you fix that scar on her forehead?" He said, "That would be plastic surgery, but I could if you wanted." I said "Okay fix that and find me a diet that will allow her to slowly heal from the malnutrition. Can you draw up some adoption papers?" He said "I have a friend who can and I will direct you to him." I said "Okay, thank you so much. What do I owe you?" "Consider this paying the debt back to James. I'm the director of this hospital." He said.

I said "I will take care of her with all my heart." To which he replied, "I know, and I hope you will love and cherish her like the princess she is." I was more than happy to do so. Tara said shell-shocked "We'll take care of her and love and cherish her. Orla and Eabhe as well." I said, "Now we have to talk to David, about letting her on the bus while we tour." We left the doctor's office.

-Hospital Cafeteria-

We found Orla, Eabhe, and Heather eating at the cafeteria. Tara quietly told Orla and Eabhe about the appointment while I talked to Heather. I said "Heather, would you like to live with us." She responded "Yes, Yes very much so." With tears in her eyes. I said, "Okay then I just need to call someone, and fill out some papers, and you can live with us." She said, I'll clean that van top to bottom if I can live with you. I'll clean the dishes and everything." To which I replied "We all are a little messy. If you want to clean go ahead, but we will not make you a serving girl. We all split up work we need to. Tara will teach you the violin. I will teach you schoolwork, while Orla and Eabhe will teach you singing." Heather was so happy.

I went and called David and said "I think I'm going to adopt a child." He said "That's great are you staying on the band." I said "Yes, this child is a special case. I think the environment on the bus would be best for her. She has had a rough past." He responded "Go on then, I don't mind. Who knows she might join you on stage to sing some of the background vocals." I said "I hope she will someday."

I talked with the girls and we agreed to raise her right. We boarded to coach and started teaching her the next day.

-Next Day-

Tara started teaching her the violin at least the basics. Heather surprisingly got the basics down in under an hour. I started teaching her math and history as well as expand her other language's lexicons. I told myself I will have to expand her Gaelic lexicon as well as French and Spanish. Surprisingly when Eabhe and Orla started teaching her vocal her voice started sounding much softer and more beautiful. We had found her a white cane and sunglasses so that she could be able to sense the world.

She slept with me, and sometimes Tara. When she met David, she was so scared until he picked her up gently and said, "Well is this the little girl you adopted. She's quite the cute one." After that instant she thought of David as her father. We were also shocked when one morning we saw her in the back lounge with a piece of paper in front of her. We looked at what she had written and said "My God." She composed a song and even wrote the musical score for it. The song she titled as "Mo Ghile Mear" which we had taught her the basics to. However, her version had different lyrics which were:

Insert Lyrics

Chorus

Se mo laoch mo ghile mear

Bonnie boy, ghile mear

You will be my gallant star

Oh heys to me mo ghile mear

In this land this land unfree

Oh who will fein to unchain me

My children keyed in vain for thee

To break my chains for liberty

Se mo laoch mo ghile mear

Bonnie boy, ghile mear

You will be my gallant star

Oh heys to me mo ghile mear

Mountains high, and valleys low

The cuckoo sings of the Saxon foe

Tis you must strike the mortal blow

Mo ghile mear, mo buachaill beo

Se mo laoch mo ghile mear

Bonnie boy, ghile mear

You will be my gallant star

Oh heys to me mo ghile mear

So come my love to battle come

To this fair land and weary sung

Let harp and song the valleys hum

And sound the Sound of freedom's drum

Se mo laoch mo ghile mear

Bonnie boy, ghile mear

You will be my gallant star

Oh heys to me mo ghile mear

Se mo laoch mo ghile mear

Bonnie boy, ghile mear

You will be my gallant star

Oh heys to me mo ghile mear

Se mo laoch mo ghile mear

Bonnie boy, ghile mear

You will be my gallant star

Oh heys to me mo ghile mear

You will be my gallant star

Oh heys to me mo ghile mear

End lyrics.

We talked to David, and he said, "With a few tweaks you could sing this song." He asked "Who wrote this" to which to his surprise we said "Heather" He said she must have picked this up from him, while picking up other habits from us. Heather also had some pet names for us. I was Mathair, Tara was mother, Orla was red, and Eabhe was pixie. I had a chuckle at Orla and Eabhe's expense at the their names.

-Time Skip 9 months-

Heather just continued to progress, we had stopped being on the road, and performed slightly less often, however we were about to create an album of all of her songs. She had written quite a large amount. Next year we said we'll tour in America and you might be able to sing. Heather had her malnutrition fixed right around now. We had managed to get her an IQ test. To our surprise her IQ came in two different sets. Her mental IQ was 150 and her adaptable IQ was over 200. (A/N Mental IQ is mental learning ability. Adaptable IQ is her ability to learn with physical touching, sensing, hearing, etc.)

Heather would not talk a lot and would begin to use a notepad for when her voice gave out. We saw Doctor Mamoru again, and he said "In the report we noticed that she has a much smaller voice box then normal. We also noted that she will stop speaking around 5:00 PM thus, her voice box is tired." The girls and I were satisfied.

Some of the songs Heather wrote were amazing. When we picked up a few more girls in the band whose names were Chloe and Máiréad her songs really came to life. One time we performed in a music video with one of her songs. She wrote "Tir na Nog" We performed the song with a german singer named Oonagh and she was surprised at how well written it was.

Insert Lyrics

Chorus

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Nug a tir na nog.

Come my love our world's would part,

The gods will guide us across the dark.

Come with me and be mine my love,

Stay and break my heart.

From the shores through the ancient mist,

You bear the mark of my elven kiss.  
Clear the way, I will take you home  
To eternal bliss.

 _[Chorus:]_  
Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog  
Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Nug a tir na nog  
 _[x2]_  
Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,  
Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog.

Far away from the land you knew,  
The dawn of day reaches out to you.  
Though it feels like a fairy tale,  
All of this is true.

Run with me, have a look around.  
We build our life of a sacred ground.  
Come my love, our world's may part,  
We'll be safe and sound.

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog  
Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Nug a tir na nog.  
Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,  
Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog.

Time won't follow the path we came.  
The world you left, it forgot your name.  
Stay with me and be mine my love,  
Spare my heart the pain.

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog  
Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna  
Nug a tir na nog  
 _[x2]_  
Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,  
Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog.

Come with me to tir na nog.

When I was telling Oonagh that my adopted daughter wrote the song she was amazed. She said, "I'd like to meet her if I could?" I replied, "Sure you can see her in a few minutes." I walked with Oonagh while the rest of the girls were putting away the equipment. I missed Heather already, and so I said, "She is a bit shy. She is blind so be careful with how you speak. Make sure that you don't make her talk. Her voice box was damaged due to her 'previous caretakers'." Oonagh said "Okay I will."

 **Heather POV**

I was sitting in the van without my cane since I knew the van like the back of my hand. After all this was the big day. My first song released to the public, and sung by a famous German actress. I started to recall the few things that inspired these two songs.

-Flashback-

I was so happy. I had four mothers and they were going to take care of me. As I went to sleep I was hoping I could have a dream free evening. Alas to no avail. I was bombarded by an unusual dream, I could almost call it a vision.

I saw a woman. She was young and graceful, and was blind in one eye as well as had a scar over her left eye. I suddenly realized this was me in the future. I was so surprised. She looked beautiful. I was wondering why I could actually see somewhat. However, this man felt and correct he completed me. I was surprised that I could see, but ignored it at the moment. This man was my star my beautiful beautiful star.

Waking up hurt so much, but I knew if I dwelled in this dream to long it would consume me. I saw that everyone else was asleep. This was a month after training and I started to compose a song.

Se mo laoch mo ghile mear

I remembered my Gaelic and continued. Mama and Mathair sang to me the original song, but I had a twist to it.

Bonnie Boy, gile mear…

-Flashback End-

That was the first time I composed. After each vision into the future or past I was able to create a song for them. I heard the footsteps of my mother coming and another woman. I said, "Mama who is with you." She replied, "The German singer that was singing your song." I was excited and said in Gaelic "Màthair seo is e mo bhràthair a thàinig gu fìor. Chan urrainn dhomh a chreidsinn. Tha e cho math seinneadair fìor fhaicinn bho Ghearmany." Which translated to english means "Mother this is my dream come true. I can't believe it. It's so nice to see an actual singer from Germany." Oonagh sayed "What did she just say." Mathair said "Mother daughter secret binding pact." I told them "Why did you come here." Oonagh said "I wanted to know why did you write that song. What inspired you?" I suddenly had a flashback.

-Flashback- I had another dream. I heard water rushing and felt soft grass on my feet. I loved the forest smell and the lovely smell of cinnammon. I was so at peace. It was like the most beautiful place on Earth. I woke up and whispered, "Wow that was a gorgeous place." I carefully got off of mother otherwise known as Tara. I went to the back lounge of the coach and grabbed a piece of paper. I started composing in Gaelic my favorite language to compose in. Sha ta co ti oh scum de rivna Sha ta co ti oh nugga Tir na nOg ...

-Flashback End- I snapped back and said "I had a beautiful dream. I didn't see per se, but fully heard and felt the most beautiful place on Earth." Oonagh said, "I think I might like you to talk in an interview with me and your mom." I said, "Okay, perhaps I will." Oonagh said "Okay will have the interview probably in four months."

-Time skip 3 months later- **Susan POV** It was Heather's birthday. The day we saw her on the streets. She was still asleep, so the girls and I were ready to give her a surprise party. We'd been planning this for a while. Their were some specific gifts we were going to give her. They were wrapped and ready to go. David said he couldn't wrap his gift and would bring it to her a little bit later. In our van she was meditating so she didn't know about the surprise at all. We were ready. The clock read 8:59 AM. We said one more minute and she will be surprised. **Heather POV** I was meditating. It helped me think and organize the songs I was thinking of composing. By now I was a master of the violin, and was learning piano and bodhron from the players in the squad. I was so happy and finally finished meditating. I left the back of the van and felt that Mathair, Mother, Red, and Pixie were their. Chloe and Máiréad as well as Chuck. I said, "What is the occasion?" Mathair said "It's your birthday." I said, "I didn't know today was my birthday." Mathair said, "We don't know your actual birthday, but today is the day we met you so were going to go with this." I asked "Why are you all sounding crinkly." Mathair responded "Well on your birthday people close to you typically give gifts." I said "Okay, but they really don't have to spend money on me." Mother said in her Irish accent "Yes we do, and you deserve them putting up with the road." I conceded and said, "I'm not going to win so why should I argue." They said in unison "Yep." I said, "Okay you're going to have to hand me the gifts one at a time." Mathair said "We will." The first gift felt oddly smooth and I heard Tara say it was from her. I said, "I feel something smooth." **Susan POV** I nearly cried when I heard her say what is a birthday. After responding Tara passed Heather her gift. Unfortunately, we all forgot she is blind, but she reminded us by saying "I feel something smooth." I said "Whoops we wrapped the presents. We shouldn't have." Heather said, "Okay can you unwrap them and then hand them to me." I said "Sure." The gift from Tara was a full-length violin made of red rosewood and cherry wood and an old thick Braille music book. I was very happy with what my best friend gave her and said. "Thanks, so much Tara." Tara responded "It was no big deal. When we signed that record contract and made over 1 million in sales in a week a friend noted that we weren't composers. She was a friend of mine that was blind and said after I told her about Heather that she had some Braille music." I was surprised but kept quiet and unwrapped the next gift for Heather. Eabhe and Orla had tag-teamed on this one and produced a beautiful red colored cane or walking stick. I gave it to Heather and she was overjoyed. Her first cane had started to fall apart after a few days running through airports. Heather insisted on not being carried and was able to walk an astonishingly long distance. Chloe and Máiréad gave gifts that complemented each other. Chloe gave her a set of earrings while Máiréad gave her a lovely necklace. I thanked them heartedly after Heather hugged them as tight as she could (which for a 5-year-old she was quite strong). I was having to extricate Heather off me after a few nightmares. She occasionally slept with me till. Chuck gave Heather a beautiful silver and gold bracelet. I was astonished and said, "This would have cost you a fortune." Chuck said "An old buddy of mine owed me a favor. I saved his daughter in Afghanistan. When I told him about Heather's situation he was more than glad to hand carve and smelt this bracelet for her. There is another for when she is older." I was about to give my gift to Heather when David came in. He said Heather you're going to have to walk outside with the others. I said "Why?" to which he responded, "It is her gift, and you guys just so happen to benefit from it." I slapped my forehead which was mimicked by Tara, Orla, and Eabhe. We walked outside and lo and behold there was a monstrous bus outside. Our old bus was able to hold all 8 of us comfortably and had two more bunks. This was a double decker bus that was twice if our old bus. I said "David, why w-w-where did you get this monstrosity." Heather piped up and said "I can't see what is happening can someone describe it to me. I whispered furiously to David "We will be talking about this with the other girls." Heather said, "I heard that." I blushed slightly and said "Okay, I wasn't trying to block you out of the conversation. I also made a mistake. I should have said women not girls." Heather giggled. Eabhe, Orla, Máiréad, Chloe, and Tara went and guided Heather through the new bus. I followed behind with David who told me "This new bus actually has small rooms for 3 people. It is equipped with a full kitchen on the second floor, Wi-Fi capabilities, Braille room signs, soft walls, carpeted interior, 4 lounges each equipped with 2 TV's, 2 bathrooms 1 of which is equipped with a shower, a soft pink leather couch, and a second floor. The first floor holds most of the living space while the second floor holds sleeping quarters. I'm thinking about adding two more people and then being done so the second floor is equipped with 12 beds 3 of which are full rooms." I said "Where did you get this bus from. It must be illegal it is so large." He replied "Nope, I was tempted to get the largest one which included another floor but thought why go too big." I said "If you bought something larger than this. I will kill you and turn you into mincemeat." To which he responded, "Go ahead I'm spoiling Heather and thought you might want a present too." I said okay I must give her my present. I walked in and saw Heather gasping on the floor. Recently we found out that she had asthma as well as went into anaphylactic shock whenever she was extremely emotional." I was immediately running to get her inhaler from inside the house. David in the meanwhile was trying to get her to sit up and gave her an altered form of mouth to mouth resuscitation. I came back and pumped 3 sprays of her medicine and she slowly started to recover. I said "Heather what happened?" She replied "Mother, red, pixie, Chloe, and Máiréad went upstairs to see how many steps it was. They directed me to the couch and I was feeling so happy that I wanted to cry. Unfortunately, that caused the asthma attack and thus I was flopping around on the floor." I was less worried, however, said "Thankfully, we came in. I was hoping we wouldn't have to but I think we need to give you something to alert people better. Since, you stop talking around 5:00 dues to the injuries I think getting a loud bell are perhaps an electronic button would be best." David jumped into the conversation and said "I think I have a friend who could rig a speaker into a hairband. That way she won't have to carry a bell around and only press a button in her pocket." I said "Go ahead and see if he can" By then the other girls came down and said what happened. I relayed to them what had occurred, and they apologized profusely. I told them to not worry it had been a simple mistake. I said, "Heather dear, do you want me to give you my gift?" She said, "If you want to." I then revealed a large box I had brought in with me and unwrapped it for her. Inside were 3 dresses. The first was a red empress style singing dress I had our costume designer make for us. He was more than happy to make it. The second dress was a gorgeous ripple patterned sequined aqua-turquoise dress that was like a mermaid style dress. I found this one while on tour one day in Dillard's. Finally, the last dress was the most beautiful. It was a deep rich green silk dress that was like one of the Celtic dresses I wore during performances. I knew Heather couldn't tell the colors, but she once told us that she could feel them. I got them for her to wear on performances and dress rehearsals. She was so confident with walking that she only used the walking stick to keep herself balanced. All of us thought it was time for the public to know who our best composer was and we were going to tell her tomorrow. **Heather POV** I was so happy from the gifts I was given. I knew that Mathair gave me 3 dresses. I knew that one was red another greenish blue and the final one dark emerald green. I could feel them and smell them. I loved her all the more for it and thanked all of my mothers and their friends for the gifts especially dad. I was ready to go to sleep. They said they wanted to do birthday cake but had learned I did not like sweets at all. I would indulge in an occasional cookie or slice of cake, but recently we went to a large conference, and I did not want to eat another slice so soon. I liked vegetables and an almost Japanese diet rather than some of the fatty foods of England. This suited my mother's as they ate healthy yogurt and other healthy foods. Most of our diet happened to be like old Irish foods (A/N example fish, potatoes, greens, and whole sugar with no preservatives) and a crossover Japanese food diet. I had gone to sleep and immediately began to dream. I was standing on the edge of a cliff. I again was able to see, but this time only out of my blind eye not the missing one. I saw sailors and fisherman pulling seeweed off the rocks. I was happy and contented. It was cold but I enjoyed to coolness I was wearing a small sun dress and was unusually stuck in the dream. I woke up and crawled out of bed. I walked down the stairs carefully and heard mother awake with pixie. I walked into the lounge I knew held the paper I used for composing and suddenly my mother said "Heather." I said "Yes mama, I had another dream. I'm trying to convey it into words. I need to concentrate." She said "alright don't stay up too late." I grabbed one of my drafting pencils and started composing the musical score. I then tried to find words to convey for once in English. I finally gave up and changed to Gaelic it sounded better. I began to write the words:

A 'níon mhín ó, sin anall na fir shúirí  
A mháithairin mhín ó, cuir na roithléan go dtí mé

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach  
Dúlamán na farraige, be'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn…

Read and Review


	3. Author Note and Apologies

Hi Everyone,

Hualiama here. I know I haven't been online in a long while and thanks for the comments and helpful criticism. I have been incredibly busy for the last 2 years with college. I am planning on continuing this story, but probably rewriting the first two chapters. This has been something I come up with every night in my mind as I continued to think about the plot. I intended this to be a crossover between the harry potter universe, Percy Jackson, and the Kane chronicles. The plot though has taken a while to work around and the entire story is projected to be in the hundreds of thousands of words. I intend to improve my writing as time goes on, but this is my first story and probably the only one I will ever write. Therefore I intend it to be one of the longer stories on this site. This A/N will remain in its location though once the story is complete I will move it to the back. An updated table of contents will appear after I rewrite the chapters. The first chapter rewrite should be up in the next month or so. Please sit tight and thanks for all of the help.

Hualiama


End file.
